The Aura's Flame
by Chaosstripe
Summary: My first story. Possibly lemons in the future, though. This also totally isn't a fake form of bribery that is totally ineffectual. Includes: Awesomeness and Pokemorphs. What more do you need?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if I wrote a bad story here. This is my first story and I'm actually a tad nervous about posting it. But seriously, tell me if my work is actually shit, but don't flame, because that isn't helpfull to me. Point out where I'm wrong when I'm wrong, but don't buffalo your opinions onto me.**

I don't know what I am, and only barely who I am. I have been through more shit than I thought was possible five and a half years ago. Then again, I was only twelve and a half at that time. I don't remember much around that time, either. Damn my head hurts from all this remembering.

All of a sudden, I hear something off in the distance I didn't like. A fight was somewhere close up ahead on my right, outside the forest. I rushed towards the sound in hopes that I could help whoever was being attacked. As I sprinted through the bushes, I could smell the scent of blood, and ran faster.

What I saw when I got past the the last line of trees enraged me. The first thing I saw was a large Arcanine and a mixed group of Growlithes and Houndour, numbering 17-20 in total. Then I saw what they were attacking. Two bloodied, beaten, pokemorphs lay in the clearing, both obviously female, since their torn shirts weren't hiding much.

That enraged me enough to get me fired up, but then I noticed what the Arcanine was preparing to do, or more accurately, who he was going to do, I raged. Now, I'm pissed, and I'm going to make them regret it, if it's the last thing I do.

"Step away NOW!" I roared as I rushed forward to fight the apparent ringleader of this dark parade. Confused as to how a human could speak poke speak, the Arcanine was caught by suprise, and I managed to sock him in the eye before he turned and tried to bite my hand off.

"You should not interfere, human. These shall be my sex slaves,to do with as I please," He growled as he eyed me menacingly, watching for my next move.

Even thoughI was frightened, I could not back down for these girls' sakes. I jumped to the left and rushed in for another attack, only to feel a sharp tug on the back of my jacket from one of his lackey.

"Ah shit," I thought, as I fall back and have the Arcanine and some of his lackeys claw and bite at me.

"Any last words?" th Arcanine asks as he prepare a point blank flamethrower.

"Yep," I answer as I see time slow down and a sphere of ethereal flames appear around me. Confused, the Arcanine cocks his head, still looking at me, unable to see the flames.

**"Flare Blast!" **I say as the sphere solidifies ino the physical, and then, in a blazing fast speed, implodes slightly, and then rushes into a huge explosion, showering me in rocks and dirt.

Woozily, I get up to see if the girls are less crispy than the now flash fried Arcanine and his gang lying on the grass. Thankfully, they seem to have been just ouside of th explosions range, but unfortunately, after I take two steps, my legs buckle, and my vision starts fading in and out. I hear voices, but I can't make out what they're saying.

"Hey, guy, are you alright?" Someone asks me. A girl, based on her voice. However, at this moment, I can't answer. I'm already unconscious.

** Okay! First chapter done! Hopefully you all will have enjoyed reading this! Review and ... I forgot what came next...**

**Magic "Hah, you fool."**

**I don't want to hear that from a person who exists solely inside my imagination, asshat.**

**Magic "True enough. Anyway, I believe it was review and like. Or possibly subscribe. I actually can't remember either."**

**Hah! Anyway, do that and have a nice day everybody. Chaos, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Alright, I'm back! I'm surprised that I actually got a review! Yipee! Also, to answer some of your complaints, the reason I hadn't gone into detailed descriptions of the pokemorphs is that he was paying more attention to the Arcanine who was being less than cordial. Also, those pokemon can have other abilities than flash fire, but I will keep these things in mind in the future. Also, it wasn't quite a point blank explosion, but I'm saving that explanation for in the story at some point.**

**I do not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

Wow my head hurts. Where am I? It's dark all around me, but I see someone in the distance. He looks familiar, oddly enough.

"Hey, wh-" My words died in my throat as he turned to face me. It was me, yet strangely not. Almost as if I were strangely twisted, with a pale-ish color to my skin, and a demonic black and red tinge to my eyes. The "me" stared at me, and then opened it's mouth.

"_**Hheellloo" **_Was what came forth from it's lips, but it echoed and shifted in a terrifying pattern. As I turned and started to run it laughed, first a scornful laugh, building into a psycotic cackle that echoed throughout my mind.

I woke with a start, sweat running down me, still terrified by the nightmare. Where am I?! I looked around and thankfully saw a ceiling and walls and a girl. Wait, a girl?

"Ah. You're awake now. That's good. For a while there, I thought you had gone on to the underworld to meet Death and pale Persephone," Said the female Absol pokemorph sitting on a stool next to me. Remembering my dream, I shuddered.

"I feel like I probably did for a few seconds there. Also, nice greek reference." I replied.

"Good thing you didn't stay there. Anne and Raina wanted to thank you for saving their sorry asses. By the way, my name is Clara, what's yours?" The absol morph said as I appraised her. She had a muscular build to her, with long white hair and white fur covering her, except for a black oval on her forehead and her tail and horn. Oddly, her horn was right curving left. Though it was hard to tell with her wearing clothes, I would guess a C cup breast size and a nice ass. I am a guy after all.

"Ahh. Yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Ryan." I reply as I stretch my hands up above me, and wonder blandly about when I grew fur on my arm.

"... Wait. Fur?!" I say. Sure enough my arm had fur. Up to my wrists there was cream fur, and after that, it was black fur covering my hand. Also, a spike appeared to be growing on the back of it.

"Do you have a bathroom here I could use, Clara? Also, how long was I out?" I asked her.

"Well, to answer the second first, you were unconscious for a week. And yes, of course we have a bathroom you could examine your changes in. I'll lead you to it." She replies as she helps me to my feet. She then leads me thoughout the house, though really it's only down the hall, which is good, because my legs feel like jelly.

I manage to get into the bathroom and pull my shirt off without falling on my face, luckily enough. I look at my self in the mirror. Both my arms look the same as each other, cream down to the wrist, then black hand, and a spike on the back of the hand. Both of my legs had cream fur down to the ankle, then a black foot. My chest had cream fur with a spike protruding fro the middle. My neck was black and my head had a lucario's blue fur and black markings, but my ears were more tilted back and shorter. My hair was midnight blue, and slightly covered the four aura sensing apendages I now have on my head. My back is space cadet blue, with five red dots at the base of my neck. My tail is alo space cadet blue, and shaped much like a lucario's, except it ends in coarse, spiky fur.

I reopen the bathroom door and see Clara still standing there. Upon seeing my confused look, she replied "What? I don't want you wandering into someone else's room and getting flash fried. You just woke up, I don't want you passing out again."

"I can't argue with that logic. So, when can I grab my stuff and head back out of here, since it seems that all the rooms here are full, and I doubt that even if there was I would be welcome to stay." I answer as she leads me back to her room.

"Wait, you don't have any where to stay? That's perfect! I mean it sucks that you didn't before, but of course we have more rooms, so you can stay here! And also, I doubt that anyone here wouldn't welcome you, since you saved two of our housemates." She replies, a touch over eager and more than a touch excited.

"Well, if you're okay with it, then I guess I have a new home." I reply. It was at that moment that we both heard a crash and a bang somewhere below us in the house, as well as a shouted explative that was to muffled to make out.

"Sounds like Anne's trying to make breakfast again. Oh joy." Clara says as she turns around and heads toward a staircase I hadn't noticed before.

** And we are done with chapter two! Whoo! Seriously though, that took me a while. Since I don't really have anything else to say here, follow, favourite, and review!**

**Magic "What about me?"**

**Shut up you damn fool! Chaos, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn school, delaying me for so long. I've had a busy couple of weeks, but I'm back now to work before I take a short (hopefully shorter than this accidental one) break with my girlfriend. Magic, disclaimer please.**

**Magic: "Neither he nor I own pokemon in any way shape or form."**

As I headed downstairs, I noticed Clara didn't seem to startled by my change or any of this. I wonder if this is normal for her. At least, it shouldn't end to badly, I hope. I hear faint strings of music coming from downstairs.

"I'm sorry this happened right after you woke up from your change. At least you can meet one of the other three that live here." Clara says, sounding annoyed. By this point, we've gotten down the stairs to the main room. Inside of which is the front door, the stairs, a small radio playing at mex volume, and a table set with six chairs. However, the noises seem to be coming from inside the door to our right. A loud chorus of bangs and crashes serve to spur me and Clara through the door.

Inside, much to my suprise, is a lithe, short, female Lopunny pokemorph wearing blue jeans and a simple blue T-shirt fighting with what appeared to be a human shaped mass of pots and pans. The mass is surrounded by a purple glow, suggesting that someone elsewhere in the house is using psychic to control them.

"Liana, Anne, stop it. Our new house mate just woke up, and I don't think that you two fighting is the first thing he wanted to hear from his house mates." Clara says, obviously annoyed at the two.

"But it's my day to cook breakfast!" The Lopunny protests in outrage," You stop it, Liana!"

"The last time you cooked, you burnt cold milk!" Was the telepathic reply from the mass.

The Lopunny, which I assume is Anne, raises her fists, which begin to glow white. The mass, which I suppose is being controlled by this Liana person, also raises it's fists to fight. I suppose it's time for me to step in.

"If it's alright with both of you, I would like to cook breakfast, please." I request, stepping forward. At this, Anne looks indiginant, but Clara looks suprised.

"You can cook?" Clara asks.

"A little bit. My father is the CEO of a major construction company, and my mom is a doctor, so most of the time I didn't see them. As a result, I taught myself how to cook." I reply, slightly uncomfortable about talking about my past.

"Sure, go ahead. It will do us well to see how you cook. The stuff is in the fridge and the pantry." Clara then responded.

"Leave my plate at the top of the stairs." The voice from the pots and pans now said as it disassembled it's golem.

Okay, lets check out the pantry first. There's some pancake mix, I think I'll make that. Okay, next, the fridge. I'll grab the Pidgey eggs and the Skiddo milk for the pancakes. I'll also grab some Tailow eggs and mushrooms for scrambled eggs, and some uncooked Swinub bacon for bacon. Obviously. Next is drinks. Hmm... I know!

"Hey, do you have any berries? Also, does anyone have any flavor they dislike?" I ask Clara, seeing as how Anne went into the main room.

"For the first question, yes, they are in the bottom drawer. For the second question, the only things that is generally hated flavorwise is sour things and burnt things." Clara responds wryly, not looking at what I'm doing, but instead leaning on a wall and reading a book.

Going for the bottom drawer, I look at the berries I have to use. I think I'll grab eight Ganlon, Liechi, Watmel, and Tamato berries and one more-

"...Holy shit. Are those Enigma berries?!" I exclaim in amazement.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Liana grows those in th garden. I'll show you when I give you the house tour." Clara responds, absentmindedly.

Grabbing eight of those to, and some Combee honey, I get out of the fridge and start preparing breakfast. First off, I mix together the pancake batter and make that. Then, I scramble the Tailow eggs and cook the Swinub bacon. Then finally, I make the drinks. I put the berries in a blender, as well as some of the Skiddo milk and some Combee honey, snap on the lid, and turn it on.

"Hey, can you set the table?" I ask Clara while waiting for the smoothies to be ready.

"Sure." she replies, as she moves towards the cabinents.

Finally, the smoothies are done, so taking the food and the remainder of the honey, I carry them to the table on a tray. Setting the tray down, I notice a new person walk down the stairs. A tall, well muscled, female Blaziken in a pair of knee length blue jean shorts and a muscle tee walks over to me as she sees me take the food off the tray and move a set of dishes onto it.

"Food for Liana." I explain briefly, as I move some of the food onto all the dishes, and pour some of the smoothie into each cup, and grab the tray to take upstairs.

"...Food." Was the reply from the obviously half awake Blaziken. I then carefully went upsairs with the tray and set it at the door, and went back downstairs to eat. When I got there, I noticed none of them had begun eating to my suprise.

"What? Why is no one eating?" I ask, concerned about the quality of my food.

"I wanted to formaly introduce the two companions who our eating with us first." Said Clara, standing next to the Blaziken and the Lopunny. "This Lopunny morph is Anne, and this Blazicken morph is Raina." To which Anne wrathfully looks away, and Raina stretches and yawns.

"Hi, I'm Ryan. If thats all then lets eat before the food gets cold." I say as we all sit down and start eating.

"...Oh. MY. GOD! THISISSOGOOD!" Says Raina after the first bite of the pancakes.

"This is definitely the best thing I've ever tasted." Says Clara after the first sip of the smoothie.

From somewhere upstairs I hear Liana say "I HAVE ACHIEVED COMPLETE BLISS!"

"Thanks for the encouragement guys. What about you, Anne?" I ask the scowling pokemorph.

"I've had better. I'll wash the dishes." Was Anne's terse reply.

"Don't mind her, it's time for your tour of the house." Says Clara as she grabs my arm and drags me through the house. The most noteworthy room is the recreation room, which has a couch on one wall, across from it is a TV with a Xbox 1, WII U, and Playstation 4 attached to it. Also in the room is a shelf filled with board games and another small table with four chairs. Finally, the last thing I notice in the room is an aquarium with some small fish living in it. At the end of the tour, we are back upstairs.

"This is my room, where you were sleeping. Next to it is Anne's room, and next to that is Raina's room. Finaly, the one in front of the stairs shall be your room." Clara says, pointing to each door in turn.

"Wait. I thought Liana lived in the last room. Where is she?" I ask confusedly.

"She lives in the attic, but don't bother trying to get in there. She usually keeps it locked with psychic." Clara replies, pointing to a trapdoor on the ceiling.

"Ah. Well, I'll retire to my room now, if you don't mind." I say, as I slip into my new room. Once in my room, I plop down on my new bed, and look at my new surroundings. It appears to be a simple room, with a dresser and a desk. I relax on the bed.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

I sit up on my bed and think about what to do next, when all of a sudden I hear a loud crash from right above me. Thinking quickly, I grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, pull open the trap door to the attic, and climb up into it. Looking over in the direction where my room would be, I see a bed, a shattered nightstand, and a female Gardevoir shaped pokemorph, though it's hard to tell because of the fact that she is covered head to toe in clothing. She is holding her hand as blood drips from a large gash there. I rush over to her.

"Hold still, I'll help you fix that gash in your hand." I say to her when she cringes away from me.

"But why? No one else has ever done any thing nice for me." She says as I dress her wound.

"Why wouldn't I? You're hurt, and I want to help. There, now it should be fine." I reply as I finish dressing her injured hand.

"You're really okay with me? Okay with... This?" She says, and during the pause she removes her hoodie, revealing herself to be a Gardevoir morph in a traditional Gardevoir dress. However, unlike most Gardevoir, her hair is light pink instead of green, and her eyes and her spike are light blue.

"So? That color difference? That just makes you more beautiful and special. Of course I'm fine with that. Also, I do not believe I've introduced myself. I'm Ryan, I'll be living in the room under where we are." I reply in a comforting manner.

"...My name is Liana, and..." Liana says.

"HEY RYAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Clara shouts from below.

"Looks like I must be going." I say, and then turn and walk towards the trap door, only to be stopped when a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Looking back, I see Liana hugging me tightly.

"...Thank you." Liana says quietly, and then lets me go. Even though I'm almost 18 I still blush horribly, probably because I haven't had much contact with women. I head down stairs and look like a cherry tomato.

"Finally, there you are Ryan-kun. We wanted to tell you our backstories in order to connect with you." Raina says when she sees me.

"First off, I don't want to share my backstory, and secondly, why -kun?" I reply.

"It was either -kun or -chan." She says.

"...Stick with -kun. It's more accurate. But I'm not gonna share my backstory." I reply sullenly.

"Oh come on, would you rather it simmer and curdle you?" Raina replies like a sage.

"Fine. But it isn't pleasent." I say. I'm not going to like this. Not one bit.

**And thats a wrap! That took me a couple days to write! The next one will probably be shorter, but it will definitely be a lot more dramatic! It will inclued Ryan's dark and troubling past. I have been planning this since chapter one! It might also explain what Ryan did in chapter one, depending on if I think it's right.**

**Magic: "I helped with the forming of Ryan's background."**

**He did. Also, for all those anime fans out there, I got into an anime recently called Sword Art Online. You should check it out. Anyways, send me reviews! They help me write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't ask why there was such a hiatus, just blame Murphy, the U.S. school system, and writer's block. Also-**

**"No backstories! It's a trap! Run!" Magic**

**Ignore him. But we are moving in a new way in the story, because it was moving to fast before now.**

**I own nothing of pokemon or borderlands.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

We had all just gathered at the dining table, minus Liana, so Clara spoke up.

"I'll go first, seeing as I'm the second person to live in the house I'll go first. I-" Clara begins, only to be stopped by a loud shout outside.

"Hey, bitches, it's time to pay us for not burnin' your house down!" I hear being drunkenly shouted from outside by some gu. All the girls look a little scared, but upon hearing what he said, I became pissed. I had just got here, and now someone was threatening it?! Hell to the no, fools! I get up, but when Clara sees me moving to the door, she whispers out, "Don't kill them, if you do we'll be run out of town!"

"Don't worry, I won't, but call the local police. I'm sure they'll be glad to catch the annoying local gang in the act." I whisper back to her, before focusing my aura into my fingers. I open the door and see nine men standing in front of the house, leaning on motorcycles.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in the middle, who appears to be the leader, says to me.

"I'm the new occupant. And I don't like your tone of voice." I say, trying to stall for a few more seconds.

"Then you don't know the agreement. We don't burn down their house, they pay us every Thursday. And it's Thursday, so it's time to pay up." He says to me.

"Well, what's the price you ask?" I ask him, holding my arms folded behind my back.

"Either fifty dollars in cash, or some 'alone time' with me and my men. So far they've been paying the first one very well. But since times are tough and all... I've decided to up the price to seventy five dollars! Hehehe!" He says to me, to drunk to pay very much attention to anything else. If he had been, he might have heard the faint police sirens coming from down the dirt road off to the left of the house.

"And if I choose not to pay?" I ask him, trying to sound genuinely interested.

"Welll, we'll kill you, have some fun with the girls, with or without their consent, kill them, and burn down the house. Oh, and kill the cop you called on us." As the leader says this, he flashes a toothy smile and draws a long, serrated hunting knife from his belt. I notice that the other bikers have as well.

"I was hoping to not have to use this. Oh well." I say, and then quickly swing both of my arms forward from behind my back. As I swing them, from each finger, I launch a small needle-like dart of aura into the weak spots of each of the biker, causing them to all stop moving, like statues.

"I love aura paralysis. It used to take longer, but I guess it fits the new form better. It only took half the time as last time." I say to myself, a confident smirk on my face as the officer walks over to the scene. But my confidence wavers as she look s from the bikers, to me

From the bikers to me.

From the bikers to -ACHOO! I violently sneeze, causing a burst of flames from my neck. Not enough to light the house on fire, but enough to cause me to faceplant in the dirt and skid forward on my face over to a boot. Looking up from the boot (Thankfully she was wearing pants.), I see the officer. She is wearing khaki pants, her officer outfit (Im lazy sometimes.), wavy brunnette hair, blue eyes, what appears to be a B-cup chest, and stands around 5 ft 8', about three inches shorter than me..

"Heh heh. Nice to meet you." The officer says as she offers a hand in getting up, which I accept. "My name is Samantha Dean, but you can call me Sam. Ya know, you kinda remind me of this one kid from back in my hometown. He was about two years younger than me, but he and a group of other kids dissapeared into a forest near the village on his twelth birthday. Shame, I always thought he was kinda cute. Oh well... That was the year I joined the police academy." I remeber her, and honestly, this seemed toned down from the past. Damned energetic personalities.

"Was his name Ryan Illian?" I ask her in the tone of 'I know a secret that you don't~'.

"...Oh my god, I can't believe it, your alive? YOUR ALIVE?" She says getting loud towards the end.

"Um... Yes." I say, shrinking from her apparent rage.

"Whoo hooo! Oh wait, I forgot to introduce my partner... Dammit, Simon, where are you?" She says turning to her right. On her left, though, is a lucario that is only an inch or two shorter than me. He appears to be staring at me, oddly enough. Suddenly, he throws an aura sphere at me. But my reflexes insticntively activate, and when it gets close enough, I backhand the aura sphere into the forest on the right of the house. I look at the lucario intensely, with a number of small aura spheres circling me in various ways, each of them spinning on their own as well.

"And that was for?" I ask it, still prepared to swarm him with aura spheres if he chooses to fight me.

"Hmmm... Impressive." He replies. "Your skills are far above mine. Though being over prepared never hurts, I do not feel that the swarm of aura spheres are nessecary at this point in time."

"The hell are you two doing?!" Sam asks the lucario turning back towards us because of the noise. Obviously, this is a common occurence due to the lack of confusion in her voice.

"I was testing him. He has a level of aura mastery far above mine. It is most impressive." The lucario tells her. Feeling that he isn't a threat at this point, I reabsorb the aura I have floating around me. Then I see Sam's cheeks color, and her look worriedly in my direction.

"Don't worry. I won't read a person's thoughts unless they give me permission. It would be rude and an invasion of privacy otherwise." I tell her, figuring that that was probably the cause of her worried look, and to which she seems somewhat relieved.

"Well, anyways, I gotta get these guys on down to the lock-up. We at the department have been looking to catch these guys for a while now, but they scared everyone they extorted into submission. I'll be back in a while to take the bikes away, as well as give you your reward." She tells me.

"Okay, two questions. One, there was a reward for these guys? And two, can I have that motorcycle?" I ask her, while pointing at the one I wanted. It wasn't the leaders, which was black with a red flame design, but it did have a similar design. It was a blue motorcycle with a midnight purple flame design, and a small, midnight purple cresent moon on the back left side.

"To the first, yes, there was a three hundred dollar reward to whomever caught them, which was you. And the second, I don't see why not. The boss was probably just gonna have them driven over to the scrap yard anyways. Anywho, see ya later! C'mon Simon, help me put thes guys in the Trunk." Apparently, someone at the police station had decide to fasion an attachable paddy-wagon-esque criminal containment compartment, which they called the Trunk. It easily housed all of the gang, and Sam was on her way back to town. And I turn around, and head back inside the house.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aw yeah, chapter out, gimme five!**

**"High five!" Magic**

**"EXPLOSIONS!" Mr. Torgue**

**Yeah! Anyways, if you want, you can check out one of my other two stories.**

**"One for My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic (Don't jugde, it has a good plot line!) and the other is for the anime/webseries RWBY! Check 'em out!" Magic**

**Also, I'd like for people to tell me who they think is going to be in a relationship with Ryan that I've revealed so far. So, anyways, follow, favorite, and review! Chaos, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"So your still working through it. I'm impressed." Magic**

**An ass like writer's block will never keep me down! I will write forever!**

**"Sure you will." Magic**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"So, you wanna hear my story, to prove that I'm worth trusting?" I ask Clara. "Or take me at my word?"

"I'll take you at your word, and your performance. That was amazing!" Clara excitedly replied, literally bouncing into my arms and hugging me. As such, she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls my head into her boobs, turning my face the shade of a tomato. Then a purple glow encompasses her and practically throws her off of me.

"The hell was that for, Lianna?" Clara shouts to the humanoid pile of rubble in the corner, which then does something unexpected. The glow around the rubble disapears, the golem slumping to a pile on the floor. For the next several seconds, the entire house is quiet. Then I hear the sound of small feet walking down the stairs. Everyone looks over to the bottom of the stairs, and gasp in shock. Liana is standing there, without her hoodie, her face seemingly expressionless, walking towards me.

"Liana? Downstairs? Now? Why?" Raina stammers, taken aback.

"I wanted to personally thank you for dealing with Cylus and his gang. I also wanted to thank you for sincerely telling me I'm beautiful, since then I realized how silly I was being to keep myself boarded in my room. And for thanks, I want to give you something." She says while maintaining the blank expresion, and a blank voice. Then the blank expresion melts into one of hapiness as she grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me into a passionate kiss, which goes on for a full second uninterrupted, due to everyones shock. Then she is shoved away by an angry looking Clara.

"You can full on kiss him, yet you won't let me hug him?! And it's obvious you were making him uncomfortable!" Clara shouts at Liana, seeming both angry and frustrated at the same time, and creates a strong shadow ball in her hands.

"Right, like shoving his face in your boobs wouldn't make him uncomfortable! So just give up!" Liana shouts right back, seemingly feeling the same way, and creating a moonblast in her hands.

"No, I won't give up! I won't give up becuase I love him!" Clara replies, feeding more of her emotions into the shadow ball.

"Well, so do I! He's the only person who's ever liked me!" Liana replies, doing the same with her moonblast.

Wait. Did they BOTH just say they love me? Well shit... What are my feelings towards the both of them? Hmmm... I sigh loudly after a second of deep thinking and glance up at the situation. Both of them are about to unleash a devastating move on the other. I need a quick plan to stop this.

I step into the middle of their shots right as they release them at each other, and send a small aura sphere at each of the shots. As soon as the spheres touch the shots I retract them into the spikes on my hands, and the spheres pull the moves into my spikes as well.

"Stop it." I say calmly, but pointedly.

"Then tell us who you love, and settle this argument for us!" Liana snaps at me.

"Fine. Yes." I tell them bluntly.

"Wait. What?" Clara says, mind slamming to a painful halt from it's previous speed.

"Yes. I love both of you. But if wanting me tears the bonds of this house apart, it won't make me any happier. So, instead, I'll take my leave. Goodbye." I tell them, as I turn and walk out the door.

_POV Change: Clara_

My mind is reeling still, even though Ryan left a full minute ago. And the only thought in my mind is: What have I done? I decided I loved him, but didn't account for others feelings when I did. I actually had wanted Liana and Ryan to get along, but I never thought that she would fall in love with him. When she kissed him so suddenly, I reacted badly, losing my composure and jumping to defend him as if he was already my boyfriend. And I never even asked who Ryan liked, even though in hindsight, that seems like the obvious first step.

"I'm sorry." I tell Liana, a few tears streaming down my face. "This was never my intention. I was being selfish."

"Don't say that. It was my fault to. I just..." Liana says, looking even more broken hearted than me. ".. No one has cared for me like him for a long time, and he was the first one to fully accept me. My parent were a pair of gardevoir pokemorphs, one turned from human, the other from pokemon. They were happy when they had me, but my coloration and the fact I was a morph made them both seem dissapointed or sorry for me when they were around. So when he so openly accepted me, I just kinda reacted. Then he saved the house from those thugs, and while he did that, my mind was racing, and I decided that I loved him, without really considering that others might. I really hope you don't dislike me because of my over reaction."

"I wouldn't have hated you, probably just have gotten depressed and hidden in my room for a while. You know, while going through the library a while back, I found a book on this thing called polygamy. The shorthand of it is we could both date the same guy and all could be happy." I say, remembering the odd book. I had noticed it was sidways for some reason, so I went over and read the book , then put it back in the proper way.

"That sounds like that could work. Later you can explain the details, but for now lets content ourselves with retrieving Ryan before he gets to far." Liana says, standing up and turning to the door.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**And I say! Let the birds of war fly, Writer's Block!**

**"Was there a point to that brilliant exposition?" Magic**

**Not particularly. Anyways, guest, I hope you continue to like the story, seeing as you were the only one who said which girl they would like to see date Ryan. And to everyone, Follow, Favourite, and Review!**

**Chaos, out.**


End file.
